From Good to Bad and Back Again
by MiaHammBailey
Summary: A cute little oneshot about Celena's bad day and how George is there to comfort her. GeorgeOC


**_- I think it would help people to read "Wolfish Love" before you read this. But I guess it really doesn't matter. Oh well._ **

* * *

From Good to Bad and Back Again

I awoke from my peaceful slumber and stretched to the sound of birds chirping in the morning sun. This made me remember that I was starting my new job today with the local coffee shop across the street from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were I worked now. I also remember having the conversation with George about me getting a different job.

Me and George were sitting at the kitchen table one morning alone. I had just told him I wanted a different job and he took it a little more than personally.

"What?! You can't get another job. You have a perfectly fine one at our shop. What does the coffee shop have that the joke shop doesn't?" I think he was a little unhappy.

"Well George, I just wan't a little change in scenery and I-" I was brutally interupted by George.

"A change in scenery?" He was almost in histerics. "What are you talking about? The shop or the people?" Oh, so he thought that I thought I saw too much of him.

"No no no George. I don't want to leave because of you." His face changed dramatically into confusion.

I continued. "I just want to try a different job and see if I like it. If not, then I can always come back to the joke shop. Please don't be angry with me.

George seemed to think about for a minute, even though he couldn't do anything to change my decision. He finally nodded and said to me,

"I'm just gonna miss you, that's all. We're not going to see each other as much if you switch jobs, but I think I will be able to live through it. I mean..." He paused to grab my hand with the engagement ring on it. "...We are getting married in a few months. So we will be able to see much more of each other then. But I swear that I will be sitting right in this spot after your first day of work, waiting for you to come home and tell me about your day. Alright?" He held onto my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Ok. Then I will come back here at this spot and tell you about my day." I raised my hand for him to shake. He grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled it hard so that my whole body flew into his lap and chest. He held the back of my neck with his free hand and lead my face to his and locked our lips in a kiss of agreement. Way better then a handshake.

I looked at my left hand and smiled. The wedding is only a few months away. I let my hand drop to my side and turned to the clock to see how much time I had left to get ready.

Oh my God! I have five minutes to get ready! Shit! I sprang from the bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor, and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and squirted some onto my toothbrush. Only I squeezed it a little too hard and the minty goo shot up into my eye.

I cried out in pain and kicked the air only to hit the bathtub with my big toe. I grabbed my foot and hopped up and down while my eye still burned. I sat down on the toilet seat, waiting for the pain to subside, except the toilet seat was still up from the last time George used it I'm guessing. My butt fell right in.

I screamed in anger. I probably had only three minutes left. I left the toothbrushing forgotten and swiftly picked up my brush and ran it through my hair. Too bad I had more tangles in my hair than usual. Tears of pain sprang up to my eyes as the brush got caught in the many tangles. But I finally finished that and ran to get my wand for the rest of my screwed up daily routine. I quickly did a spell for my clothing and make up and sped downstairs to leave.

I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, trying to pull my heels on. It was then that I noticed I was wearing jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. And I was wearing black heels with them. I didn't exactly match this morning. But it was too late to change. I got up after my heels were on and ran outside to apparate to Diagon Ally.

When I got there, I checked my watch and nearly fell over as I saw I was ten minutes late. How did that happen?! I ran as fast as I could with heels on to the coffee shop and opened the door to see every table was full. It was way too crowded for my liking.

My boss who was behind the counter, recognized me and ran over to fling an apron towards me and give me instructions.

"Okay girl, your job is to wait on tables 1,2,4, and 5. Alright?" She then darted back behind the counter before I could respond with a nod.

I examined the little shop and saw that there were only seven tables. Why did I get most of them? I concluded that my boss is evil. She yelled out to me, "Get a move on girl!"

I jumped at her chainsaw voice and threw the apron on. All day it was hell. People kept asking for coffee (in a coffee shop. Wow) and I didn't know how to work the coffee machine. It ran by magic, but I didn't know any spells for it. So I got yelled at for that too.

I got stuck with cleaning too. Which meant that I had to take people's orders, make the coffee, wash windows, wash the floors, and still find time to get screeched at by my boss.

Men also kept trying to grab my butt all day too. Apparently wearing jeans now a days is open invitation for butt groping. One man actually succeded in grabbing it and I returned the favor by slapping him hard. I also got shrieked at for that because my boss was too blind to see that he started it.

Finally it was closing time and I met with my boss at the counter for my pay check. I deserved to get a big check. She looked down her nose at me.

"Girl, you did horribly today. You don't get a paycheck today. Or any day because your fired." She smirked evily at me. I was mad.

"What! I worked my arse off today and I'm not getting paid for it?! I'm not fired! I quit. You are a jerk!" I made sure to dictate my final words to her. I stormed out the door in a fearful rage and stomped across the street to see George.

I tried to wrench open the door to the shop but it wouldn't budge. I looked up to see the "Sorry, we're closed" sign up. I just got madder. I started my way to the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately on the way, I stumbled a bit out of anger and my leg buckled under me. I fell to the ground and surveyed my leg to see what the damage was. My heel broke. Damn it.

I screamed in anger again and slumped my shoulders. I give up. Today has been a horrible day. I let a few tears fall out of pitiness for myself. I just need George. Thats when I remembered he said he would be waiting for me to get home. That gave me an extra boost of energy so I quickly got up, although the tears still fell.

I limped a bit farther until I remembered that I could apparate. My stupidity made angry tears fall from my eyes. I hurried and apparated outside number 12 Grimauld Place. I ran to the door, and looked for my key. I couldn't find it. It was upstairs sitting on my dresser. I banged on the door, momentarily forgetting that Mrs. Black's portrait was just on the other side of the door.

Her angry, vulger, loud words shot out of her mouth so that even I could hear them. I halted my knocking, cringing at my mistake. Now I had to wait until the portrait was silenced by the curtains for someone to let me in. The screaming was deadened after a short while and the door was burst open with an angry-faced Sirius standing at the threshold.

"I thought I had reminded everyone in this house to not make a sound at the door, but apparentely I forgot someone." His sarcasm made me feel bad and I murmed a "Sorry."

He looked at the state of me. My clothes were dirty and stained, my shoes were broken, my hair was a mess, and my face was tearstained and had mascara trails running down my face like waterfalls. His face softened. He grabbed my elbow softly and pulled me into the doorway. He spoke with an apologetic voice.

"I think George is in the kitchen waiting for you." This bit of information brightened my personality a bit, but not enough to make me smile.

I limped to the stairs leading down to the kitchen and carefully stepped down each one, making sure to watch for my shoe. I finally reached the bottom and opened the door to hobble in. George looked up at me and his mouth gaped open.

"Merlin Celena! Did you get into a fight or something?! Tell me what happened." He had jolted out of his seat to help me to mine. He sat opposite me on the same bench. I looked at him, trying to keep the tears from returning, but had to surrender. I burst into tears and George pulled me to his strong chest and held me there trying to calm me.

"Shhhh Celena. It's alright now. I'll protect you." His gentle voice eventually subdued my sobs. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and then preceded to inform him of my hellish day.

I kept blabbing on about how horrible my day had been, and he just listened and held me close, gripping me even tighter when I told him about the groping men. I finally finished and the kitchen was silent. We just sat like that for a good number of seconds before he spoke.

"You know there's still that spot for you at the joke shop." I nodded against his chest. "And as for the boss and customers, I would more than happy to pull a few pranks. I'm sure Fred would like to join in the excitment too." I giggled lighlty and pulled away to say,

"I think that would be great. But right now, I just want to go to sleep." My eyes were drooping and I just realized how tired I was. George nodded once and stood to pick me up bridal style. I was surprised but it didn't show with my tiredness. He carried me up both sets of stairs to my bedroom. He padded his way to my bed and set me down gently.

He went to the end of the bed to remove my shoes and layed the top blanket over me. He was about to leave but I grabbed his arm to stop him. I spoke with weakness.

"Please do one more thing for me?" He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "What do you need?" His quiet voice blended in with the peaceful silence.

"Please kiss me to make my day better?" He chuckled at my hopefulness and leaned down to peck me on the lips. Except I didn't just want a peck. That wouldn't make my day any better. I slid my arm around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He didn't complain as he drifted his arm around my waist to hold me up.

He ran his tounge along my bottom lip, asking permision for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and he thrust his tounge in my mouth, entangling it with mine. Our tounges danced for a while , me running my hand through his hair, and him runnign his hand up and down my back, massaging it.

We finally had to break away from each other for air, and we both looked at each other panting. All traces of tiredness had been washed away with the kiss. George looked out of breath and his hair was a bit ruffled. Sexy.

"Wow... That was fun." He said dumbstruck. I giggled a bit, completely forgetting about my bad day. I laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers up so I could try to get some much needed rest.

Instead of George leaving like I had first suspected, he just went to the other side of the bed and laid down next to me on top of the covers. I turned my body to face him and saw his charming smirk. He pulled my body closer to his and I rested my head on his torso. I was very comfortable. George, with one arm around me, reached over to turn out the light. He gave one final kiss to my head as my eyes started to shut on their own. I fianally gave up the battle with my eyelids and let them drop. I fell into a deep slumber with my last thought being,

What a Great Day.

* * *

-I just thought this would be a cute little one-shot for my other story "Wolfish Love". Tell me if you liked it!

-I need ideas people! Anything! One-shots, a sequal, new stories. You tell me what you want to read and I'll write it for you. As long as its a George Weasley thing. I just really like him.

-Thanks! -Miahammbailey


End file.
